The Hunter's Moon
by xXKumori KitsuneXx
Summary: Something very wrong is happening in the small country town of Willowwood, alot of odd things continue to happen. Sasuke, Itachi, and their Godfather Iruka's new home, isn't quite what they expect. Yaoi ShounenAi SasuNaru KakaIru GaaNej Ita?


**Chapter one: Welcome to Willowwood**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters, all rights to these characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Except for Kumori, who is a character made by myself.

**Summary:** Something very wrong is happening in the small country town of Willowwood, alot of odd things continue to happen. Sasuke, Itachi, and their Godfather Iruka's new home, isn't quite what they expect. SasuNaru KakaIru GaaNej Ita?

* * *

Fire licked at the starry skies, its flames flickering and lashing as they desperately tried to reach the heavens. Yet, there was something unnerving about the way it devoured the fuel it needed to survive. Three figures stood silhouetted against the fire's glow, unbothered by the raging heat that made skin and eyes, sting with painful warmth. 

"The time is close at hand," one form turned from the unmerciful flame, eyes closed as he faced the shadows. Unnoticed before, human sized shapes shifted in the darkness, seeming to withdraw with disgust and fear at both the fire's light, and the group it accompanied.

Silence followed, no midnight bird sang, no cadence of crickets echoed, no lone dog howled, it was just the sickening sizzle and pop from the single source of light. The man that had both turned and spoken stepped toward the darkness and in that single movement the fuel for the fire could be seen. It was but a glowing shapeless mass with four limbs. A fresh wave of burning flesh filled the senses, and the shadowed form shifted and stepped back in disgust. However, none spoke, and none dared to move more than necessary.

The speaker's eyes slowly flipped open to reveal two glowing orbs that seemed to be stained a maniacal blood red. In just those two frightening eyes, certain euphoria for the smell of the burning fuel, and the fear emanating from the shadowed watchers seemed to glow and overflow as he scanned the gathered crowd.

"With every second that goes by your town sinks deeper and deeper, moves closer and closer, to both our rage, and hell itself." The speaker turned and circled the fire, his steps echoed by the crunch of gravel underfoot; as he moved, he spoke loudly, his voice echoing across the clearing.

"On the eve of the Hunter's Moon, the fires of hell will scrape upon your town, and the moon itself will drip red with the blood of its people."

The man pivoted, and his hungry and menacing eyes fell upon the forms of the town's folk, who stood just out of ranged of the fire's unholy glow, "Unless the item is returned by the time the Sun sets on the said day, your town will be unharmed. However, to ensure you do not forget our little arrangement, different warning or… reminders as we will call them, will be issued out these next few months. Oh, and don't bother leaving," there was a pause, and a wicked grin flashed across the red eyed man's features.

"Or the town's 'reminder' will be written in your blood."

With that, the fire died and the clearing was plunged into darkness, the only sound now, was the echoing of the malicious man's laughter in the cold night air.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I swear, if I hear the song Hicktown one more time, I will strangle myself with the seatbelt._

"What's up Sasuke? You look more pissed and ugly than usual," said raven-haired boy turned and glared fiercely at his older brother who sat smugly at shotgun of their godfather's car. Sasuke sighed and thumped his head on the back of his seat, his short black hair was messier and more spiked than usual, except for the two bangs that framed his face and grew a few inches past his chin.

"Oi Iruka, what do you think? I'm beginning to worry about poor Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, was like an older version of his younger sibling. Except for the scar, Itachi had under each eye, and the fact that unlike his brother's unique hairstyle, Itachi chose to grow his hair out and usually always had it in a low ponytail.

"Do you think we should take him to a doctor or something?"

"Shut it Itachi," grumbled Sasuke as he focused his dull and empty eyes to the scenery that flashed by. The driver of the sleek car they rode in, Iruka, smiled and sighed, "Now, now Itachi, leave Sasuke be."

The brown-haired, brown-eyed man looked at the younger of the Uchiha siblings from the rearview mirror,"Kumori said he'd meet us about ten miles from the town, and since we're almost to the meeting point, that means we're almost to our new home. Cheer up!"

Itachi laughed at the sour expression on Sasuke's face, they hadn't seen sign of life for at least an hour.

"So Iruka, how are we going to recognize this Kumori guy?" Kumori was a man Iruka had met online while searching for a new place to live. After exchanging greetings, and ensuring that this person wasn't some mass murderer, Kumori told Iruka about the town he lived in called Willowwood.

"He said that he'd be riding on a large black horse with a white mane and tail," The Uchiha brothers stared at their Godfather, did he just say that this guy would be riding on a horse? Iruka made a noise and his smile broadened, the scar running horizontally over his nose became visible as he turned and sunlight hit his face, "Look, that must be him."

Itachi and Sasuke faced forward to look at a rapidly approaching figure. Sure enough, stationed on a large horse's back was a single shirtless man, waving a hand at the approaching car. The horse itself was a stallion as black as the night sky, with a creamy white flowing mane and tail. Despite the burning summer heat, the stallion's rider wore midnight black jeans with matching boots; his red eyes gleamed and observed the fancy silver '07 Dodge Charger as it slowed to a stop by himself and his horse.

All throughout the said man's hair were random streaks of pure white, only adding to his odd appearance. Sasuke also noted that he rode without a saddle or bridle. Iruka rolled down his window, undaunted by the rider's appearance, "Are you Kumori?"

The man, Kumori, smiled lightly at them, "Yep, that means you must be Iruka. Glad you came, nice car."

"'07 Dodge Charger, nice horse."

"Hand Chocolate white mane and tail stallion, name, Jisatsu."

There was a pause, and then both men began to laugh, making the two brothers feel both highly left out and thinking that there Godfather had already gone made. When the inside joke settled, Kumori leaped easily off of his horse, suddenly showing off a large X marked scar on his chest, he bent over and leaned on the car to get a better look at the passenger, "These would be your Godchildren I suppose?"

Iruka nodded and smiled broadly, "Yeah, this is Itachi and Sasuke."

"Howdy."

Sasuke felt his eye twitch as Itachi snickered in his hand. _Howdy?_

"As you two already know, my names Kumori, and that there's Jisatsu. Now that acquaintances are done, let's get you three to your new home," Kumori turned and placed his hands on Jisatsu's back. To the group in the cars surprise, the horse had hardly moved an inch. Using just his own strength, and a handful of mane, Kumori pulled himself onto the back of the faithful stallion. When Iruka threw him an odd look, Kumori just smiled.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt him. Horses don't have any nerves in their mane's, so all he feels is a little pull." Iruka nodded, thought he was still unsure. However, Jisatsu had already started down the road, so with a smile to his Godchildren, Iruka followed the retreating rider.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Both horse and car arrived at Willowwood at about six in the afternoon; the town consisted of a single, wide dirt road with building lining both sides. There were patches of golden and green grass at the base of the bar and diner, post office, pawn/auto shop, grocery store, floral shop, and library, along with vines clinging to said building's walls. Over all, the town had an old, lived in, feel to it.

"Welcome to Willowwood," spoke Kumori as he swept his hand through the air, indicating the small town. Itachi looked slightly pleased; Sasuke could feel his left eye twitch again. They went from a comfortable apartment to this dump? Iruka however, seemed overjoyed, "It's perfect, I looks so peaceful and pleasant."

Kumori showed the trio a place to park and dismounted from his horse. With a slap on the rump, Jisatsu took off down the road at a high trot as Kumori turned back to the makeshift family, "I have it all arranged so that Mr. Hyuuga will be showing you your way to your temporary home."

The group stared blankly at Kumori before Sasuke decide, with frustration, that he might as well say it, "Who?"

Kumori slapped a hand to his head, "Sorry, Mr. Hyuuga is the owner of the Hyuuga Manor, it is there you'll be stayin, slong with his daughter and nephew."

"Oi, Kumori, who ya talkin to?"

The four of them turned to see a silver haired man with a black bandana over his mouth and nose approach. He wore a white tank top and blue jeans stained with grease and oil, his white tennis shoes were in a similar condition. "Oh, Kakashi, perfect timing, These are the new folk, Iruka, Itachi, and Sasuke, and this is Kakshi, owner of the pawn/auto shop, he'll introduce you to some of the rest of the town folk."

"Yo… wait, I am?" Before Kakashi could say anything else, Kumori was taking off down the road to the post office, leaving the auto shop owner slightly flustered in the face of new company. With a sigh, the silver-haired man scratched the side of his face in thought before he saw a group of six, walking down the road towards them. "Got it," Kakashi said suddenly, making and already confused and nervous Iruka jump.

"Oi! Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Shikimaru, Deidara, Kankuro, come over here!"

The group looked from Kakashi to Iruka, and then to the Uchihas, in which the Uchihas also stared back. "Yo," Itachi smiled and waved while Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced away. The group blinked, before Kiba, an almost dog-looking guy with red triangle tattoos under his eyes, let out a barking laugh. The tension in the air seemed to shatter, though Sasuke could feel annoyance devouring his soul, what was so funny about 'yo'?

"Yo," Kiba replied back, grinning broadly while Kankuro laughed and Deidara chuckled. Shino with his silver no sleeved hoody, and Gaara, wearing a dark green T-Shirt with Avenge-sevenfold on it, stared emotionless at the Uchiha brothers, simply observing them while Shikimaru looked away as if this was the most annoying thing in the world.

"Right then, Sasten and Ichi."

"Sasuke and Itachi," Iruka corrected.

"Whatever, you guys are going to show the Unchi brothers around, and I'll show Iruka about."

_Why did he only mess up on our name but remember Irukas?_ Thought both Sasuke and Itachi as they watched their confused, if not slightly panicked, Godfather be led away by the strange auto shop owner.

"So, you guys are the new kids," spoke the dog boy, "Let me introduce ya. I'm Kiba, going down the line is Deidara,"

"Hey."

"Shikimaru,"

"Hi."

"Shino and Kankuro,"

"Yo."

"And the eyeliner man is Gaara."

Instantly a dead silence fell. Pale green and hate filled eyes turned to Kiba, whose smile stayed, though he became immensely nervous under the red-haired man's glare, "I'm only kidding Gaara, only kidding. Gaara just has some Insomnia issues is all." Gaara continued to glare at Kiba as Sasuke grunted and pretended to be interested in a passing fly.

Itachi looked to Sasuke and smirked at his brother's efforts to completely and utterly hate this place. "Nice to meet you guys, mind if we tag along?"

Sasuke glared at his brother, what did he mean by 'we'?

"Feel free, we were just on our way to Willow Creek," spoke Kankuro, who grinned widely at the mention of the place, "Which reminds me, Blondie's still there waitin for us."

Kiba slapped a hand to his head and laughed, "Oh yeah, I forgot about Naruto. Well, let's stop talking, and start walkin! On to Willow Creek!" the dog boy commanded as the group started forward, past the slug-side bar and café. Itachi had stepped up and was talking to Kankuro and Deidara, while Sasuke held back, staring incredulously at the seven of them.

_Willowwood? Willow Creek? Who is the Dumb ass that came up with those creative names?_ **(Hey! --)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They arrived at the creek at about six past seven. The water was crystal clear and gurgled lightly against the peace and silence, a breeze blew lightly past as the group stepped onto an old boat dock and looked about. Despite Sasuke's previous thoughts, he actual kind of liked this part of town. It had a nice smell that actually made even himself relax. Weeping Willow trees lined the far bank, their leaves dipping into the clear waters: a small chipmunk scattered away as soon as Sasuke looked at it.

It was so nice and quiet, the group was completely silent, except for Kiba who was looking anxiously around. It was the same said man that broke the silence. "Where's Naruto? He should have been here way before we were."

There was a long pause, before the sound of footsteps was heard. The group of eight turned just as a blond haired boy suddenly ran from nowhere, leaped, and tackled directly into Kiba. The two fell backwards into the creek, Kiba grabbing whatever he saw closest to him. Unfortunately, for the dog boy and Blondie, the closest person was Sasuke Uchiha. The three of them fell into the creek, with a loud splash. Sasuke was momentarily stunned, before he moved and stood up, coming up with a gasp for air.

The water came up to the center of his chest, but that was not his main concern. At the moment, he wanted to take whoever had pushed Kiba into the pond, drown him, and then choke Kiba on a fish for making him fall in as well. He was about to yell something when he was momentarily taken aback by a pair of stunning blue eyes that put the sky to shame.

"Eh? Who are you?" came the boy's reply and Sasuke felt previous annoyance return. The boy was wearing an orange T-shirt with blue shorts and an equally blue headband. He also had, Sasuke observed, three whisker like scars on each cheek.

"You idiot!" there was a sudden shout and the blue-eyed blond was tackled by Kiba who was trying to dunk him under the water. "What were you thinking? Tacklin me like that and making me drag the new kid in the water with us!"

"New… kid?" sputtered the blond as he pushed Kiba off of him with the widest stupidest grin on his face.

Deidara smiled and kneeled down next to the water, "Yeah, there's two of them. This handsome guy up here's Itachi Uchiha, and your new best friend is Sasuke Uchiha."

The blue-eyed boy blinked then grinned sheepishly at Sasuke, "Yo!" Sasuke blinked and stared, but before he could do anything, Kiba let out a laughing growl and tackled into the blond, causing a fresh wave of water to spray onto the already wet Uchiha.

_Great, we've got idiot one and idiot two, what a wonderful town._ With a tsk, Sasuke crawled on his own out of the water and glared at the group still on the dock who were snickering, all except Gaara. Sasuke began to walk away before there was a splash as someone climbed onto the dock, "Oi, Sake, where you goin?"

Sasuke felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, "It's Sasuke, and instead of splashin people dobe, you should work on a simple hello." The blond fumed, and crossed his arms, blue eyes met the youngest Uchiha's glare with one of his own, "My names not dobe, it's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So here's my first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed.

I want your guy's full opinion on this, if you like, what I think I could change, if you think I should continue, etc.

I tried to get everyone's personality right, though I must say, so far, I think I have alot of fun picking on Gaara.

**Gaara:** Glares

Eh heh...heh...


End file.
